


It's Always Sunny

by Softtyrell



Series: Because who the fuck would be dumb enough [1]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softtyrell/pseuds/Softtyrell
Summary: Peter really wants to spend the day with Tony but Matt and Wade suggest other wise.





	It's Always Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> I made Peter a high functioning pothead, sue me. thats literally the biggest ooc there is. And it's only when he has free time.

Tony was working on the plans for some upgrades for Steve's suit when Peter walked in. Peter and Tony had an unspoken agreement that they would hang out at least once a week. None of the other Avengers spoke when Peter would pop in the most random times. They knew that Tony and Peter practically had a father-son relationship no matter how many times Tony denied it. It's been years since they started the agreement and they tired their best to keep it. Tony and Peter both understood that it would be hard with the whole superhero thing and that was fine, but when Peter hadn't come to visit in almost 4 months Tony started to worry a bit so Tony was very delighted when he saw Peter.

 "Hey Peter! How are ya kid?" Tony said while walking to Peter to give him a bone-crushing hug. It surprised Peter but he quickly hugged back matched with the same enthusiasm. Peter quickly felt the overwhelming guilt upon seeing Tony for not visiting in a while. "Hey Tony! It's great to see you. I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while it's just that Johnny was been "needing" help though I think he just really misses me. Then Daredevil needed help with The Hand, then Dead-" Tony looked at Peter smiling at the younger man talking so quickly and he tired to hide his smile. "Peter, hey look. I'm not saying I'm not a little hurt that you didn't come to visit but you don't need to make excuses you are 23 for God's sakes. It's fine. I would have been really worried if Jameson hadn't ranted about you in a while. All that matters is that you're here now" Peter smiled and hugged Tony quickly. "Thanks, so what are we doing today?" Tony smirked and said "Well we can go train with Steve for a couple hours." Peter made a face of disgust. Sure he loved Steve almost as much as he loved Tony but when they train together it's like he walked in the middle of the street and laid down so all cars could run him over. "Ooor you know we can watch 'It's Always Sunny' again." Peter smiled it's been years since he and Tony have watched that together. "The latter please." 

 +

 

 +

 

Around 9pm they both agreed that Peter should just stay the night. Then they were around the 7th season when the texts started coming. Normal Tony didn't mind when someone's phone went off like it happens right but this is excessive. Peter's phone went off every second and that was not an exaggeration. Peter had his phone in his hand typing quickly and smiling at his screen clearly not paying attention to what Charlie was saying on the TV. Tony found this odd, yes he knows that him and Peter have seen this before but Peter would always pay attention and laugh of whatever crude thing one of the gang had said. Suddenly Peter frowned and called someone. Tony muted the TV so Peter can hear better.

 "Hey Wade, what happened? Is he okay?" Tony heard some muffled nosies from the phone. Peter clearly looked worried he kept on running his hands through his hair. "Okay look, you know what to do but if he gets any worse just call me and I'll be there okay. God what and idiot. No n- not you Wade. Matt. Yes I know. Of course. No it's not your fault. Look I'll be there in 15 minutes okay." Peter looked back at Tony with such sad eyes. "See you soon, and make sure that he doesn't do anything else okay." Peter hung up and sat down and groaned. "Peter what's wrong?" Peter looked back at Tony and look angry and heartbroken at the same time. 

"God, Tony I know it was supposed to be just us tonight but Matt he got hurt and I need to go check up on him. I'm sorry I was looking forward to this because I haven't seen you in a while but Matt." Peter but his face into his hands and screamed. Tony laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Peter it's fine you clearly are worried go check up on your friend it's fine. Look call me if it's really serious okay. Plus you can always come back later okay!"

Peter sighed and got up."Tony thanks, I promise that I'll come later. Peter quickly hugged Tony, then reached his bag and pulled out his mask and found the nearest window. He gave Tony one last look and leaped. "Use the damn door next time, would ya!" Tony yelled out his window with a smile. He sat back down texted Steve: "Stop training and come up and watch TV w/ me." He unmuted the TV and heard whatever scheme Dennis was one about. He heard ping from his phone. From Steve: "What happened to Peter?" Tony texted back: "Had to go, might come back later though". Another alert came: "Ok, I'll be up in 15." Tony smiled knowing that everything will be fine. 

+  
  
  
+  
  
  
  
Peter thanked himself for making his web shooter bracelets. He only used them in emergencies when he doesn't have time to put on his costumes but he's been getting those more often now. He landed on top of Matt's apartment. Peter knew Wade and Matt had him around their fingers. Peter was a mess around these two, whenever Wade would say something cheesy or when Matt would just hold him softly whenever he got really hurt. Today was they night he really realized how in love with them. He had been planing to seen Tony for months now and he was having a good time, but then Wade started texting him while he and Matt were patrolling. Then Matt accidentally slipped and hit his head hard enough to give him a concussion, which is frankly ridiculous if you ask Peter because first of all Matt should have been aware because of his fucking heighten senses and second HE'S FUCKING DAREDEVIL AND SHOULD HAVE BEEN AWARE BECAUSE OF HIS HEIGHTEN SENSES. Peter was at the door and already hear Wade speaking in a slightly louder voice than necessary. He walked in there he saw Matt shirtless and pj bottoms on the couch with a goofy smile and Wade in the same manner. Wade waved his hand and blew a kiss from the kitchen. 

"Peter! You're here!" Matt said bobbing his head around. Peter smiled and snorted at Matt he was never this relax unless he has convinced him to do weed with him for the day. "Hey guys, I really can't stay long I promised Tony that I'll be back soon. I came to check on you guys." Peter ran his hand threw his hair and walked closer to Matt and smiled. Peter knelled down so he was leveled with Matt. He made sure he comfortable and sighed. He honestly didn't even need to come but he was worried. He looked at the clock it read 22:58. Peter groaned and pulled out his phone and called Tony.

"Hey Pete, is your friend okay?" Peter turned back and back to Wade help Matt up to eat a grilled cheese."Yeah he is just dumbass. They both are. But I'm sorry I just want to let you know that I can't back tonight. I'll stop bye tomorrow though, hopefully these two won't die." "Oh okay, get some rest. See you tomorrow. Love you. Night Peter." "Night Tony, love you too. Tell Steve I say goodnight." "Will do." Peter hung up and turned. Wade was watching some cable TV while he was playing with Matt's hair while Matt laid his head in Wade's lap. Peter left the living room and went to Matt's room to change into whatever clothes fit him the best which was most likely one of Matt's old bottoms. He threw his bag on the bed. God these two were going to kill him one of these days. He walked back in with Matt's _Columbia_   hoodies and his pants. He silently made his way to the couch and slotted himself in between the two. The two quickly adjusted themselves so that they were all cuddling and comfortable.Peter fell asleep warm and with a smile on his face.           

**Author's Note:**

> y'all want a part 2 or nah


End file.
